More Than the Eye Could See
Sigma walked into a ramen shop, at which seemed as if he were familiar with. "Sigma please don't order that crap you call food." Naidō, teased knowing Sigma was a sucker for challenges. "Ichiraku! What's good my man! Give me todays special! And today's meal is on me, for everyone in the shop!" The entire ramen shop cheered at Sigma's announcement. "Wow Sigma, that's our guy!" Sigma put his head on the table, "I'm married. What am I doing!" "Fight!" a man says seemingly beginning a fight. Though this was no ordinary fight, it was a fight between 2 Hyūgas. You could hear the fighting all over the building, the collision of their hands from blocked shots. They sounded like claps, but with more force; this was a fight to see who would represent the Hyūga in military advisory. Kenzo Hyūga and another Main Branch Hyuga were fighting. The Main Branch Hyuga was giving it his all, but Kenzo wasn't even breaking a sweat. Kenzo looked around at all the other Hyuga's, he could see the look on their face of disappointment because they could tell that the Main Branch Hyuga was struggling. It wasn't too hard to tell who they wanted to be the Military Advisory for the Hyuga, so Kenzo made a decision. Kenzo is then hit in the kidney, he falls to the ground and the Main Branch Hyuga helps him up, and everyone disperses, happy with the results. Kenzo gets back up and walks out, where he is confronted by the Hyuga he just fought. "You threw that fight, you weren't even giving your all, why?" he asks. Kenzo just looked forward and then up saying, "I pity the Main branch, even after people like Neji Hyūga they still thing the side branch are inferior to them. They knew that I was the right person for the job, if not the strongest Hyuga in the clan, but they didn't want a Side Branch for the job." Kenzo shakes his head. "Just be a good adviser for the clan Kenzo says as he walks away. Kenzo then hears the commotion of cheering coming from Ichiraku, so he went there to see what it was all about. When he got their he could see smiles on peoples faces and one mans head on the table, so he went to go confront the man and he asks him, "Why, why is everyone so happy and were cheering, while you have your head down. Thats pretty odd." Kenzo says. "I'll take 2 bowls of ramen......oh and fill it up with pork slices." Kenzo then sit down next to the man and also says, "I haven't seen you around the village, who are you?" Before Sigma could life his head and speak, Ichiraku would then appear. "Kenzo, that's Sigma. Man's pockets are as deep as, Kirigakure's oceans." Sigma then lifted his head, "Yeah what he said." Sigma's hand then dropped to the table again. "I'm a sucker for love!" "Well, I'll say, talk about putting you out there." Kenzo says referring to the analysis Ichiraku gave. Kenzo then receives his bowls. "Tell me Sigma, what brings you to our village." Kenzo asks as he digs into the first bowl "All I wanted was a battle! Not even a full fledge fight, just a death-like match!" Sigma pounded his hand on the table sobbing, this was his first tactic, to lure his foe in. "Sigma, I don't know why I cherish you so much." Stated a being in his subconscious. "Because if you didn't, someone would be out torturing you." "Well wouldn't a death-like match be something of the caliber of a full fledged fight?" Kenzo asks, as he gets done with his first bowl and moves to the next. "I'm sure fights like that would be all out to anyone." Sigma finally pulled his head up, only to see it was an Hyūga he'd been talking to. "Potato, patato. My caliber exceeds alot of them, now should we start?" Sigma asked, as he walked from the shop, and began to head to the training field. "You get cocky too much, this Hyūga is different. I can '''feel' it Sigma."'' "And you worry to much." Sigma continued to walk, not knowing if them man had been following him or not. "I think he wants you to follow him." Ichiraku says to Kenzo. "Aww, but i'm not done with my bowl." Kenzo complains. "Ahhh, just take it with you, I have plenty of other bowls." Ichiraku replies. "Thanks Ichiraku, I'll buy you some more bowls, see ya." Kenzo says as he walks out of the shop with the bowl of Ramen and follows Sigma to the training grounds. Sigma and Kenzo made it to the training grounds, and Sigma looked back. He noticed, Kenzo had indeed followed him. "These are the rules....There are none. I know Hyūga are crafty, now don't hold back on me." Naidō came from Sigma's shoulder, "Try not to go all out okay?" "Pfft, yeah right." Sigma began to weave a few hand seals. Kenzo takes on last gulp of his Ramen, wipes his mouth then dashes towards Sigma at incredible speed. One in range, he uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm and shoots the blast of air towards Sigma. A small barrier, erected around Sigma, protecting him from the air bullet. "Hand to hand combat, will be my choice of style." Sigma took a unique fighting style, his left hand began engulfed in black charkra, and his right in white chakra. As Kenzō charged, Sigma opened a portal, belowe Kenzo's feet. Kenzō would extensively fall through, and another portal would open from behind Sigma through Kenzo out, and onto the floor. Kenzo falls through the portal and lands behind Sigma. "What was that, what is he." Kenzo says. He then activates his Byakugan to try and see what was going on in his network and finds something extraordinary. "Who are you exactly,?" Kenzo says as he gets back up and backs away. "I can see that there is something in you with a bunch of chakra, and you have a bunch of chakra yourself." Kenzo says as he takes his fighting stance. Sigma begins to dance around, when he suddenly heard Kenzo ask a question. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. That chakra source, is my very own." ''"Sigma, you know you lied right? That's mine." "Hmph, before, we even became one, my source was higher that yours." Sigma then glares at Kenzo, if you want me to show you my chakra in action, please do tell. But I warn, your taijutsu, won't be able to hurt me." "Oh really, well then lets see about that." Kenzo says as he then thinks to himself, "Ahh, what the hell am I doing, with the chakra he has, I stand no chance, if I do, I have to use that technique, but I don't want to use it right now." Kenzo says. He then waits for Sigma to attack. Sigma then stood up straight..."Very well, then Kenzo, was it? Prepare yourself for a fight of your life." Sigma turned his belly in a counter-clock wise direction. Sigma was then engulfed in a chakra shroud, with six magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette. On his back lies a unique pattern of magatama, one large one, and a Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it. On the front side of his hands, lied a unique eye on both of his hands. The chakra that shrouded him was so powerful, it sent shock waves through nearby bodies of others. And when close enough you could here the sound of flames, when it's burning wood. The chakra force was strong enough, that not even the animals around could withstand. The ground underneath Sigma, was caved in, and he readied himself for the fight. "I call it my Ten-Tails Chakra Mode." Kenzo looked at Sigma and could see the massive amount of chakra in his chakra network. "I have seen that before, in the 4th Great Shinobi World War, Obito Uchiha had something similar like that. And I heard Madara Uchiha had the same shroud as well, though I wasn't there for that." Kenzo says. ''"Looks like I have to use it now if he stays in that mode." Kenzo then charges up chakra into his hands. Sigma hadn't had the beast completely under his control, and with such great power came a toll. He'd know, this fight would need to be over sooner rather than later. "Sigma, you already know, your body can't with stand the Datara's chakra. Now or never." Sigma gazed at Kenzo, and in his hands he could sense the enérgeia. "So he plans to make big moves as well." Sigma opened his mouth, and let out a loud shockwave. Kenzo infuses chakra into his feet to stick to the ground, he puts his hands over his face and the shockwave blows him back a few yards. Kenzo then takes off the robe he had on and anyone could see the scars on his arms. "I haven't used this technique in a while, its the cause of all these scars, I call it Wild Fist." Kenzo says as his hands light up with chakra. "Is that so?" Sigma asks, as he begins to let out a large wall of flames, which rushed towards Kenzo, behind the wall, Sigma's body would begin to grow large, as he readied himself for the next and almost final attack. Kenzo the uses Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher and blows a whole straight through the wall of fire and ruses towards Sigma. As Kenzo rushed, Sigma awaited the perfect time. The chakra inside of him had been needed up for his perfect opportunity, when Kenzo broke through the wall of flames, Sigma found his perfect chance. "NOW!" From his two hands, Sigma let out a ball shouting "Mini Tailed Beast Ball!" The ball traveled towards Kenzo at a speed, that was nearly immpossible to dodge. If he were to be hit, he would most certainly not died, but a defeat would almost be certain. The mini tailed beast ball was shot too fast for Kenzo to react, it hits him and sends him flying yards away into the trees. "Did I break him?" Sigma asked, Naidō, who appeared to be in his full avian form. "You shouldn't have. It was the Mini-Bomb, and you didn't even fire it to it's full caliber." Sigma frowned at Naido as it floated in the sky. "I disapprove, how you scan me so much. Kenzo, you all right!" There was smoke everywhere, out of the smoke Kenzo comes out of the smoke limping, he was a bloody mess and his clothes were torn to shreds. "Yeah...........I'm.........ok" Kenzo says as he falls to the ground. "Damn..." Sigma runs over to Kenzo, and puts his hand on his head. Suddenly a white chakra covered his hand, by this time, Sigma's cloak was gone. By doing so, Sigma healed Kenzo Kenzo wakes up to see Sigma above him, "Uggh, what happened, did I win?" Kenzo says clearly confused on the situation at hand. "I'm healing you, you thing you won? Hyūga logic must be complicated. I mean, if you count living my ball, then yeah, but other than that...don't." "Oh, I see." Kenzo says in a disgraceful tone. "At least, I didn't tough him with that technique." Kenzo says to himself.